


A New Life

by MaddieandChimney



Series: 911 Week 2020 [7]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: 911 Week Day 7 - Free Choice!Maddie and Chimney are excited to tell their family they're expecting a baby.(Correct story now uploaded, doh!)
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Howie "Chimney" Han & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Maddie Buckley & Athena Grant, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: 911 Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823050
Kudos: 20
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	A New Life

The moment Maddie walks into the station, Chimney is practically running to her, a massive grin on his face, the intensity only matched by the one on Maddie’s. The moment his arms wrap around her waist, she presses her lips to his, nudging their noses together before she pulls back. “Are you ready?” She whispers, her eyes lighting up when his hands move to her stomach, thumbs brushing over the material of her top before he takes a deep breath.

“Absolutely.”

They had agonised on how to do it as they eagerly waited for the first trimester to be over. Maddie thought, at first, they should pull her brother aside and tell him on his own but eventually, they realised they wanted all their family around them. This was something good, something that deserved to be shared with all the people they loved most, something they could celebrate together.

The twelve-week scan had been the day before and at least some of Maddie’s anxieties had been eased. Listening to the babies heart beating for the first time, seeing he or she on the screen had been one of the happiest moments of her life. That had been closely followed by dinner at the Lees that evening, feeling the joy of two other people, two people other than themselves who were so excited for them. The night had been filled with more happy tears than Maddie could remember herself crying in such a short space of time.

It was addictive to know that she finally had a group of people in her life that could bask in her happiness, instead of trying to tear her down. Mr and Mrs Lee were going to be wonderful grandparents, the sonogram had already taken price of place above the fireplace, the brightest smiles on their faces when they told Chimney how proud they were of him. Maddie vowed silently that if she’s carrying a boy, the two people who not only helped raise the man she loved but also raised an _amazing_ human being she would never get the chance to meet, deserved to be honoured in some way.

She’d always liked the name Kevin.

Now, after an already emotional evening, Maddie was once again excited to share their joy with the other people in their lives who meant so much to them. “I brought tissues.” She murmurs, hand in his as they make their way up the steps towards the loft, knowing everyone would be waiting for them, wondering why Maddie and Chimney had even asked for a family breakfast in the first place.

“Finally!” The impatient voice of her brother sounds first, watching with a smile as he rolls his eyes. “You asked for this breakfast and you’re already five minutes late.” He never was one for surprises, she could see the apprehension in his eyes already, his eyes moving from her to Chimney and then back again.

Her hand is still in Chimney’s, looking around at the room full of eager faces – Bobby, Athena, Eddie, Buck, Hen and Karen – the family she never thought possible. The group of people who had taken her in their arms from the moment she arrived in L.A without a second glance, without a single judgement. The family who had helped her little brother grow in a way that still amazed her every single day, glad he had finally found a group of people who accepted him for him and had given him a home when she simply wasn’t able to. The people who had kept him safe, whilst she found her way back to him.

She’s not sure she could ask for a better group of people to share the news with.

Chimney is the one who takes a deep breath first, everyone’s attention already on the couple. There are tears in his eyes, the brightest of smiles on his faces before he talks. Everything about him just exhumes _joy_ , such complete and utter joy that causes Maddie’s heart to swell. Just as it does every morning when he kisses his lips to hers and then against her stomach or when he thanks her for making all his dreams come true. “Maddie and I are having a baby.”

The words are uttered with the same excitement and vigour as they had been last night, and in the same way as she had been the night before, Maddie is too enthralled in him to look at the initial expressions on anyone else’s faces. She shakes it off a second later, laughing when her brother practically trips over the chair he had been sitting on to run to her. Strong arms wrap around her as both Hen and Karen practically yank Chimney away from her, their hands dropping from each other’s.

“You’re pregnant?” Buck is smiling wider than she ever thinks possible, tears in his bright, blue eyes before he presses hands to either side of her face after she nods. There’s a moment, a hand moving on top of his, as they look into each other’s eyes and just breathe it in. He knows that she’s always wanted to be a mother and that, after so long, she’s getting everything she’s ever wanted with a man who loves her and who she loves more than anything. Most of all, she’s going to become a parent with a man who makes her feel safe.

“This is—” Buck tries to search for the right words, thumbs wiping at the tears that have made their way down his sisters cheeks before she moves only to wrap her arms tightly around his waist. His hands drop, pulling her into him instantly, knowing neither of them need to say a word to tell the other how they’re feeling.

“Uncle Buck!” Chimney shouts, and Maddie knows he’s been far too excited to say those two words aloud for the four weeks they’ve known about the pregnancy. It’s enough to get him to pull away, not an ounce of annoyance on his face before he pulls Chimney into a hug as well, leaving Maddie free for a Karen and Hen sandwich, laughing when both their arms are wrapped around her.

There is so much joy in the room, Maddie isn’t sure she’s ever been hugged so much in such a short period of time in her life. She’s never had so many hands on her stomach either but seeing the happiness in their faces is enough for her to just let each and every one of them just bask in the moment. Athena is the last to get to her, tears in her eyes but a smile on her face before she takes both of Maddie’s in her own and gives them both a tight squeeze.

“I am so proud of you, Maddie.” It’s unexplainable, how much those words mean from the woman in front of her. The woman who had travelled across the state to save her life alongside her little brother, the same woman who had kept her brother as sane as possible during one of the worst moments of his life.

“Thank you.” The two all-too-simple words are laced with so much more, knowing she can never thank Athena enough for having a hand in probably saving her life, for believing in her enough to keep fighting and keep her brother fighting, too.

It takes a moment before Chimney’s arms are wrapped around her again, her head coming to rest on his chest. There’s still an excited chatter throughout the room, Buck wiping his eyes as Eddie laughs at him and pats his shoulder, Bobby pretending to focus on dishing up the food as his eyes keep glancing up at Chimney with such pride. Maddie knows she couldn’t ask for a better family, or a better group of people for their child to grow up around.

“I love you.” Chimney finally whispers, smiling when she tilts her head up to look at him.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”


End file.
